


Are You That Somebody

by coffeewordangel



Series: 10 songs challenge [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: In order to get over writer's block I put my music on shuffle and wrote 10 fics for 10 songs. (Okay, I got 4 in, but I have the other 6 planned!)  This one is forAaliyah - Are You That Somebody





	Are You That Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> In order to get over writer's block I put my music on shuffle and wrote 10 fics for 10 songs. (Okay, I got 4 in, but I have the other 6 planned!) This one is for [Aaliyah - Are You That Somebody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjDM0Fz5ccU)

_Oh boy, see I'm trusting you with my heart, my soul_

 

Zayn tugs at the edge of his beanie, pulling it further over his ears to ward against the early spring chill. Sneaking out was easier than he’d thought it would be and guilt still tugs at the edges of his stomach over it. He’s never openly defied his parents before. He hasn’t always been an easy kid, but he’s always toed the line before now.

Above his head the sodium bulb of the street lamp glows dull orange and plunges into darkness before flickering back to life. It’s dying, like everything else in this town. The slow cycling death seems an apt metaphor.

Two months ago Zayn’s main goal was to focus on his grades and get out. It’s something his parents have pushed him on forever and he hasn’t always been grateful for it, but his future is looming and uni is just around the corner. Escape from a dead end job and a grim day to day existence seems possible.

Two months ago Zayn met Liam Payne in a chip shop and his dedication to academic excellence started to unravel. He can’t help himself. All he wants is Liam’s hands on him, Liam’s voice in his ear, Liam’s attention wrapped around him like a blanket. He’s not failing or anything, but the dip in focus hasn’t gone unnoticed by his parents and he’s been barred from seeing Liam for the time being.

Hence, waiting under a dying street lamp around the corner in front of the sad little park he used to play in when he was younger. Nerves clench his stomach and Zayn stops himself from checking his phone. Liam will show. He’s never late.

Zayn hears Liam’s car before he sees it, motor knocking unhealthily under the hood. The fact that the poor thing is still driving around is a minor miracle, but Liam loves it like a child even though he really knows very little about cars. Liam pulls alongside Zayn in a rough idle and rolls down the window.

“Need a ride?” he asks with a quirked eyebrow and mischievous grin.

Zayn rolls his eyes and slides into the passenger seat. “You’re not cute,” he lies.

“I’m adorable,” Liam counters, pushing his full lower lip into a pout.

Zayn leans over and kisses him, nibbling lightly on his plush lower lip because it’s on display and he can’t help himself. Liam’s mouth is an invitation to sin and Zayn has spent far too many hours fixating on it. He forces himself to pull away rather than deepening the kiss because they’re still in the neighborhood and anyone could see them and rat Zayn out to his mom.

“Take me somewhere nice,” he demands imperiously.

Liam snorts. “Yeah, babe. Our options are wide open. You want the abandoned mill or the abandoned hospital? You know we’re not leaving the car anyway.”

“The mill,” Zayn replies quickly. The hospital gives him the creeps. It’s partially demolished and looks like the scene of a horror movie. Especially at night.

All they really need is a place to park behind that hides them from the road. Abandoned buildings just have fewer patrols than, say, a shopping center. The last thing Zayn needs is to be busted by the police and escorted home. He would be grounded till he’s forty.

Zayn rests his palm on Liam’s leg, hoping he’ll cover it with his own. He doesn’t, hands firmly at 10 and 2 like a proper old man. It’s kind of sweet how cautious he is, if mildly frustrating. Liam takes his eyes off the completely empty road for half a second to smile warmly over at Zayn.

“I missed you,” Liam murmurs.

“Me too,” Zayn confesses. “I hate not being able to see you.”

Liam pulls off the road into the lot surrounding the old mill. Gravel crunches under the tires as he slowly drives around to the back side. Broken, hollowed out windows glare down at them and Zayn suppresses a shiver. It’s not as creepy as the hospital, but it’s still pretty eery. The second Liam shifts the car into park, Zayn has his seatbelt off and is swinging over to straddle Liam’s lap.

“Hi,” Liam says with a grin, hands coming up to cradle Zayn’s hips.

“Hi,” Zayn replies somewhat breathlessly. 

Liam smells like body wash and feels warm and solid under him. His curls are slightly damp at the ends, like he took a shower before coming over. Zayn’s eyes glaze over momentarily at the mental image of a wet, naked Liam. He wants to feel how sleek his skin would be wet, wants to lick water off his abs, wants to choke on Liam’s dick while the shower pounds down around them. Zayn shifts slightly, hardening in his joggers. 

Everything ceases to exist around him, his world narrowing to the beautiful boy in front of him. He’s self-aware enough to know that this is exactly the issue his parents have with their relationship, but he doesn’t care. If there’s a future for him it needs to include Liam Payne. Anything else would be unbearable.

“You look so good on my lap,” Liam murmurs against the sensitive skin of Zayn’s neck. His thumbs press firmly into the hollows of Zayn’s hip bones making him squirm.

Zayn rolls his hips with intent and Liam moans low in his throat. The thin fabric of their joggers is all that separates them and even that is too much at this point. He needs to feel Liam’s skin against his own, needs Liam’s warm hand wrapped around him. Luckily they both dressed for easy access and it requires very little effort to shove their waistbands down far enough.

“Oh my god,” Zayn whimpers as Liam loosely grips both their dicks in his large, capable hand.

“Hang on,” Liam says before pulling his hand away and leaning over to rummage in the glove box. 

Zayn whines at the loss and presses closer, his dick sliding against Liam’s firm abs. He feels like a live wire, skin humming and tight over his bones. Liam sits back up with a tube of hand cream clutched in one fist and his pupils blown out and wild.

“I said to hang on,” Liam grits out.

Zayn replies by biting down on Liam’s lower lip before dipping his tongue teasingly into Liam’s mouth. Liam flicks open the hand cream and squeezes out a dollop. In retaliation, he doesn’t warm it up before wrapping his hand back around them both. Zayn hisses against his mouth and bucks forward into Liam’s grip.

The world narrows even further in scope, down to just the heat of Liam’s mouth and the slick slide of his hand and the firm press of his dick catching against Zayn’s own. It’s so good Zayn could cry. It’s always so good, like Liam is tuned to the same frequency, like he can read Zayn’s mind. 

When he comes it feels like he shatters apart, held together only by Liam’s firm touch. He moans wetly against Liam’s mouth, less kissing and more sharing breath. Liam isn’t far behind and his face when he comes is like a religious experience, reverent and lost in pleasure.

They breathe in tandem for a moment, putting themselves back together. The rough knock of the engine and the asthmatic wheeze of the heater slowly filter back into Zayn’s awareness as his senses come back online. Liam nabs a stack of fast food napkins from the console and gently cleans them both up and tucks them away. 

“Some day,” Liam says, voice still rough and throaty, “we’re going to have a giant bed and I’m going to lay you out and take my time.”

Zayn nuzzles his face into the curve of Liam’s neck and breathes in. “Tell me.”

“We’re going to have a house. Maybe in the country. With a giant yard.”

“And lots of dogs,” Zayn adds.

“Lots of dogs,” Liam agrees. “All the dogs we want. All rescues.”

“And you can have a recording studio and I’ll have an art studio and we’ll have a balcony we can have breakfast on.” Zayn presses soft kisses along Liam’s jaw in punctuation.

The weaving of their future isn’t new, but every time they do this it feels more solid, like they can will it into existence. It’s magic between them, Zayn’s sure of it. He’s never felt like this before and can’t imagine feeling this way again with anyone else. Everything about Liam feels like he was tailored just for Zayn.

In a moment they’ll have to go back. They have school in the morning and the longer Zayn is away the more he worries he’ll be found out. For the moment though, he pretends they have all the time in the world and nothing to do but lose themselves in each other.


End file.
